1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for occluding vessels. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ligating clips and methods for using ligating clips during surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
During surgical procedures, it is frequently required either to occlude vessels temporarily or permanently to prevent the leakage of blood through incisions made at a surgical site. A wide variety of surgical ligating device configurations and techniques exist for accomplishing temporary and permanent occlusions. These include, for example, tubular, rod, and wire devices typically biased to a closed position. Ligating clips are configured for application directly by the hand of a surgeon, by remotely operated devices in open surgery, and/or by specialized instruments for minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Ligating clips used in minimally invasive surgery are frequently constrained in their configuration by their requirement to feed in series into an instrument configured for remotely applying clips. The requirement for compatibility with the applying instrument can often constrain the configuration of the clip.
Many ligating clips are formed of ductile material, e.g. metal, which clips, once applied, are largely unresponsive to changes in vessel wall thickness, for example, due to swelling, inflammation, or shrinkage. Such clips in certain instances may traumatize the vessel wall or not maintain the desired occlusion force. Thus, a need exists for ligating spring, or surgical, clips that are more responsive to changes in vessel wall thickness, by the clip allowing for expansion or spreading of the occluding portions of the clip to accommodate vessel wall swelling or inflammation, or providing further closure of the clip to adjust for vessel wall shrinkage. There is a need for such ligating spring, or surgical, clips that can adjust to reduce traumatization and/or maintain sufficient occlusion force.
A need also exists for simplified ligating clips with simplified shapes that can be applied remotely by a hand-held instrument during minimally invasive surgical procedures.